


Best friends to a married couple.

by art_fandom_28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_fandom_28/pseuds/art_fandom_28
Summary: This story is about a friend which her name is Emma and she likes Keith from Voltron. It is a love story. Hope you guys enjoy.





	Best friends to a married couple.

I knew Emma sense she was little, we did everything together. I remember we started the first day of kindergarten together. We went thru middle school together. Now we are in high school. I am her best friend and she is mine too. But I am started to have a crush on her. Which I know is weird and best friends don’t have crushes on each other, right? It started in middle school and I could not get over it and I don’t know what to do. O, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Keith.  
I am in 9th grade and so is Emma. I have all my class with her. Which is AWESOME!!! No, I mean that is cool. I have to get rid of this crush. It is dumb.  
Well it is time to go to school. I got out of bed and got dressed. I said goodbye to my mom and went out of the door. I looked in my backpack and my homework was not there. I ran in my house and got it off of my desk. Then I realized it was not even done. I am so dead. How will I be able to do it? O! I can do it on the bus. YES! Then Emma will not kill me.  
I got on the bus and I saw one of my guy friends. His name is Shiro. I have only know him for two years. I tell him everything. Even the Emma thing.  
So him and I talked for a while. Then we got to school.  
I ran off the bus hoping Emma is there by my locker. YES!!! She is!  
Emma: Hey!  
Keith: Hey Emma!  
Emma: Did you get the homework done?  
Keith: Yes.  
Emma: Awesome. Let's get to class.  
(After school)  
Well school was crazy like how it always is.  
Keith: Hey Emma, what should we do?  
Emma: Homework.  
Keith: EMMA!  
Emma: Because I heard from Shiro that you did not do your homework last night and you forgot it. Then you did it on the bus. I thought I taught you better. Even after all these years of being friends you still don’t know how to do your homework on time.  
She was right but Shiro, why? I saw him go to his mom’s car when she was saying that and I glared at him. Then he saw me and he gave me a look back. Not fare. Shiro! I will get you back.  
Keith: ….. :(  
Emma: Really.  
Keith: I am dead now.  
Emma: Get up. Stop Keith. :)  
I made her laugh but I loved it when she got into a ramble. She is so cute and I love her smile.  
Keith: So what should we actually do.  
Emma: HEY! Well…  
Keith: Well.  
Emma: Homework.  
Keith: Really. Fine.  
We went to my house to do it.  
Keith: So what should we do first?  
Emma: French A1 first.  
Keith: Ok.  
I sat on my bed and she sat next to me and we did the french homework. Then we did the history, science, and art homework.  
We finally got done it. And I tossed a pillow at Emma. Then she pick it up and throw it at me. We did that for a while. Then we plotted down on my bed. We turned and faced each other.  
Emma: (heavy breathing) Keith you are so awesome.  
Keith: (heavy breathing) You are more awesome.  
Emma: (laughs)  
I blushed when she turned her face away from me. Then she turned to me and she saw how red my face was.  
Emma: Can I tell you something?  
Keith: Sure Emma.  
Emma: I…  
Keith: I, what?  
Emma: I like you!  
Keith: I like you too!  
WOW!!! Did that just happen? Then it happened. We kissed. That is the best day of my life.  
After that we were dating then the next thing I knew we got married and had four kids. My life is awesome. Well that is my story. What is yours?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think, tell me? Should I do more like this?


End file.
